


Guy's Night Out

by MadDormouse



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Gen, yogscast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDormouse/pseuds/MadDormouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sips goes out drinking and bumps into Honeydew.  Casually connected to the last two fics.  Not that anyone will care, but a little swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guy's Night Out

“I can’t believe Minty closed up the Captive Creeper tonight!” moaned Sips as he walked along the shore. ”I wanted to go drinking, but she and that dum dum Sjiny-boy had to go on a date night. Which is fine, but you know, I need something to do too.”  
He looked down at a chicken, bobbing in the water. It was the only creature around and didn’t appear to be listening. Sips grumbled, but decided not to kill it. He resumed walking and noticed something out in the water.  
“What the hell is that? Is that a pirate boat?”  
Sips strained his eyes. He was concentrating so much he didn’t notice the oinking coming up from behind him until it was too late. Sips was pushed into the water by a flash of pink.  
“Outta the way!”  
Sips sat up in the water as the pig, being ridden by Honeydew the dwarf, raced down the coast. The pale man grumbled and chased after the pair.  
“I’m gonna ice him! Look at me, I’m all wet!” huffed Sips.  
Sips and Honeydew shared a strange friendship. They were both heads of rival companies; Sips’ for manufacturing grade A dirt and Honeydew’s Jaffa factory. Of course as crazy things tended to happen, each company helped the other with construction and other tasks. Sips and co-worker/part-owner Sjin had ultimately been roped into working for Honeydew Inc., devoting weeks to the production of sweets.  
‘Even now we’re still helping at Site Bee,’ he thought.  
Sips realized he was now gaining on Honeydew, who had hopped off his pig and was looking across the water. He pointed to a small island. Sips forget his anger and plans of killing Honeydew to get a better look at what he spotted earlier.  
“Is that a house?” the dwarf asked. ”Let’s go raid it!”  
Honeydew jumped into the water and started swimming towards it. Sips was about to follow suit, but decided he really didn’t want to get any more wet. The water had gotten underneath his spacesuit and his underwear was uncomfortably damp. Grinning he pulled out a small boat and placed it into the water. He got in and sped past Honeydew as they raced to the island.  
“Stand aside sucker!” he called to the dwarf.  
Once on the island, Sips had a few more minutes to check the outside of the building to find deck chairs and tables. Above the building’s double doors were two lighted letter ‘C’s. Sips peeked in and shouted in triumph.  
“I found another bar!”  
“What do you think the C. C. stands for?” Honeydew asked, next to him.  
“One way to find out,” Sips said, throwing open both doors. ”Hey barkeep, we’re looking for some booze!”  
“Is that … customers!?” called out a Scottish voice from behind the bar.  
Sips wondered how far down it was because a dark haired man seemed to ascend from below. He was rather bedraggled and his nose had a distinct red tint to it. The man leaned over the bar and looked eagerly at the potential customers.  
“Hey, check out Rudolph’s nose here?” Sips whispered in Honeydew. ”Bet he’s been sampling his own wares, eh?”  
“Welcome to the Crooked Caber. Ah will be your bartender tonight. Call me Ravs. What would you two fine gentlemen like?” he asked.  
Honeydew climbed up onto a stool. ”Beer. And lots of it! I’m a thirsty dwarf!”  
“Ya, whatever’s on tap,” added Sips. ”So what’s a caber anyways? Is that another name for your, uh, hehe?”  
Ravs never gave an opportunity to answer the question, let alone actually hear it. He ran down the stairs behind the bar and came up a few minutes later with large glasses of beer.  
“The house specialty. It’s a secret recipe,” Ravs explained as he handed each one a tankard.  
Sips and Honeydew both took deep gulps.  
“Now that is the stuff! That hits the spot,” commented Honeydew.  
“Aw yeah. I can tell you right now I’m gonna want another one,” Sips said before taking another swig. ”How long has this bar been here? I’ve never seen it before.”  
“Well, Ah’ve been in this spot for quite a few months. Appeared here like magic!” explained the bartender. ”To tell ya the truth Ah haven’t had much luck with customers. Got a few regulars though. Not many people come out this way for some reason.”  
“I’m sure it has nothing to do with the menacing sorcerer living nearby,” Honeydew offered sarcastically.  
“Ah, are there two sorcerers living around here? Ah wonder if Rythian knew about that. He ‘ad a castle around here.”  
“Didn’t that explode?” Honeydew asked, trying to stifle his laughter with another swig of beer.  
Sips did the same and ended up spluttering.  
“I think we’re ready for another round!” Honeydew called in a deep voice. ”If Sips here can stop swimming in his own glass.”  
“Bring it on mother trucker!”  
Ravs brought up another round of what he called his “stronger stuff.” The bartender himself even joined in the drinking. The three quickly emptied several mugs in between sharing stories and jokes.  
“Man, I can’t b’leave I’ve never been to this bar,” slurred Sips.  
“Yer welcome here any time!” boomed Ravs. ”Just make sure to pay yer tab at the end of the night. Had to get a little strict there due to some past customers.”  
Sips turned to Honeydew only to find the bar stool was empty. The slamming of doors almost covered the dwarf’s shout of “See you later, shitlord!” Sips swiveled back to Ravs.  
“Do you accept dirt as payment by any chance?”


End file.
